The New Man in Charge transcript
Epilogue - Written by: Melinda Hsu Taylor & Graham Roland & Jim Galasso Directed by: Paul Edwards ---- old printer presses "DHARMA Peas" onto some labels. text: Dharma Logistics Warehouse. Orote Peninsula, Guam. The Present. a large warehouse filled with boxes and palettes, two men are preparing for a launch window. GLEN: How soon do you get those peas labeled? HECTOR: I don't know. Couple hours. GLEN: Hurry it up, man. I already got the rest of the palette loaded. HECTOR: I don't know why you're always in such a big hurry, man. GLEN: That's why. indicates a print-out coming off of a printer. GLEN: We're gonna miss our launch window. I don't wanna be up half the night loading damn boxes. BEN: Excuse me. enters the warehouse. He approaches the men. GLEN: Who the hell are you? How'd you get in here? puts a bag on the table. BEN: My name is Benjamin Linus. I'm from the Home Office. HECTOR: Nobody from the Home Office has ever come out here. BEN: There's a new man in charge, he sent me. GLEN: Sent you to do what? BEN: Tie up a few loose ends. Your services are no longer required, gentlemen. We're closing this place down. So, you're free to go. HECTOR: But we've been loading the palettes under the drones for 20 years now. GLEN: What are we supposed to do? hands them some packages of money. BEN: This is your severance pay. I'd say you can do pretty much anything you want. GLEN: So, you work with the DHARMA Initiative? makes an expression upon hearing this question. BEN: The DHARMA Initiative hasn't existed in almost 20 years. HECTOR: That's not true. We still get a teletype before every drop. BEN: It's automated. Comes from the Lamp Post station in LA. There hasn't been a person posted there since you two started. That's why the man in charge has me going around, closing up shop. GLEN: Lamp Post station? BEN: smiles I've already said more than I should've. Before you leave, please lock the doors, turn out the lights. starts to leave. Hector and Glen follow. HECTOR: Wait. You can't just walk out of here. We deserve answers! turns back around. BEN: All right. Before I go, I'll let you each ask a question. But just one. So, make it count. GLEN: Where have we been sending these palettes? Where are they dropped? BEN: An Island. GLEN: How's that possible? The coordinates are different every time. BEN: The Island moves. GLEN: scoffs How does the Island-- BEN: Uh-uh! One question. Hector Your turn. HECTOR: We're on Guam. So this Island is somewhere in the tropics, right? fetches a box So explain this. Polar bear biscuits. How is there a polar bear on a tropical Island? BEN: Polar bears, actually. Plural. removes a white DHARMA folder from his bag and takes a DVD disc from it. BEN: You guys have a DVD player? nods. ---- Glen inserts the DVD into the player, Ben takes a box of DHARMA Granola bars and puts one in his pocket, then takes out another and proceeds to unwrap it. BEN: So we watch it together and then we all leave. Is that a deal? HECTOR: Deal. GLEN: Deal. video begins playing. BEN: Sorry about the quality. It's a transfer from an old Betamax. Orientation intro plays, displaying the Hydra logo and the text "Orientation - Station 1 - The Hydra". CHANG: Hello, I am Dr. Pierre Chang. This is the orientation video for station one of the DHARMA Initiative, the Hydra. For purposes of security, please do not divulge my name to any outside parties. smiles I wouldn't want to have to resort to using an alias in the future. The chief purpose of this station is to conduct biological and behavioral research on various animal, bird and marine subjects. Here are some of the duties you may be asked to perform. caged bird shrieks behind him Genetic alteration. These fascinating hybrids, or "hy-birds" as we call them, will be released and monitored to see how they adapt to the unique properties of the Island-- successful advanced studies in larger mammals. Ursus maritimus, or polar bears, possess a keen sense of memory and adaptability. These traits make them ideal candidates for electromagnetic studies that will be conducted at a secondary site where their comfort in cold temp-- It's important when dealing with the bears that you do not show affection or become attached in any way. Also, do not underestimate their intelligence and cunning. These rules must always be followed. I repeat, the bears are not your friends. Rewarding the bear with a fish biscuit, once it has successfully performed a complex puzzle. After the training is completed, you will tranquilize the bear. Affix this tracking device around the subject's neck. At which point it will be transported to the Orchid station for the next phase of research. Remember, be sure to confirm that the female bears have not been impregnated before transport, as the electromagnetic levels at the Orchid have an extremely harmful effect on early term gestation. As you've already learned, we do animal research here at Hydra. Unfortunately, one must consider the most dangerous animal of all, humans. And so, there is another more secluded test site, where we are conducting significantly more sensitive work. The Island's indigenous population, some of you may have heard them referred to as "Hostiles", are acquired on the main Island, sedated and brought here, to Room 23. Because the subjects are unwilling participants, security personnel should always be present during these sessions. Under no circumstances are you to engage subjects in conversation. The purpose of these interrogations is to better understand the Hostiles' way of life, their origins, and particularly their worship of an Island deity they refer to as "Jacob". After the research team has concluded their tests, inject this into the back of the subject's neck. Then place these goggles over his or her eyes. Hitting this switch will commence the visualization while the drugs take effect. over the film music The dream-like quality of the film combined with the cutting edge pharmaceuticals will create an amnesia of sorts. Any memory of his or her interrogation will be effectively wiped clean. While these interrogative measures may seem extreme, rest assured, they are vital...our temporary truce with the Hostiles is not violated. This concludes your orientation of the Hydra station. Do not discuss the nature of these experiments with other members of the Initiative. Enjoy your time here on Hydra Island. Namaste and good l-- switches the video off. HECTOR: I think we're gonna need to see that again. BEN: Sorry, we're out of time. HECTOR: What did they do to those bears? And what the hell's a "Hostile"? BEN: Goodbye, gentlemen. I have another call to make. Namaste. makes a namaste hand gesture and leaves. ---- Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, Ben enters and approaches the reception desk. BEN: Hello, I'm here to see Keith Johnson. NURSE: Are you on his visitor's list? BEN: No. But I'm sure if you give him this note, he'll want to see me. nurse reads the note. ---- the rec room, a connect four game is being played alone. Ben approaches. BEN: Hello, Walt. sits. WALT: What are you doing here? BEN: Like my note said, a friend of yours sent me. WALT: I don't have any friends. BEN: We all have friends. Even me. WALT: You here to kidnap me again? BEN: I'm genuinely sorry about that. But what's done is done. I can't change the past. I can only take responsibility for it. Walt, I understand what you've had to go through. I know the difficulties you've had pretending to be someone you're not. begins to dismantle the game. BEN: Walt, I'm here to help you. WALT: Why? BEN: Because you're special. And I bet nobody's told you that in a very long time. WALT: What good does that do me? BEN: We need you. You have work to do. Starting with helping your father. WALT: My father's dead. BEN: Doesn't mean you can't help him. Will you go with us, Walt? shows him a Granola bar he took from the warehouse in Guam. Walt looks at it. ---- Ben leads Walt to parked DHARMA van. BEN: Come on, it's OK. You ride shotgun. both get into the van. HURLEY: Dude. is revealed to be in the backseat. WALT: Hurley. HURLEY: It's great to see you, Walt. WALT: I kept hoping one day somebody would come back for me. I thought I was crazy. sits forward in his seat. HURLEY: You're not crazy, dude. Not even close. You just need to get back to the Island, that's all. It's where you belong. It's where you've always belonged. WALT: Why? HURLEY: I wanna talk to you about a job. All right, Ben, let's get out of here. It's time for us all to go home. starts the engine and the van drives off into the distance. Category:Transcripts Category:DVD